Bow Hothoof and Windy Whistles
|coat = Pale, light grayish blue |relatives = Windy Whistles (wife) Rainbow Dash (daughter) |cutie mark = |voice = Jason Deline (English) Jacek Król (Polish) Anton Savenkov (Russian) Andriy Tverdak (Ukrainian) |headercolor = #ABABF9 |headerfontcolor = #DB2D43}} Bow Hothoof and Windy Whistles are the married Pegasus pony parents of Rainbow Dash. They first appear in the season seven episode Parental Glideance and are alluded to in other media. Development and designs Bow Hothoof resembles Rainbow Blaze. Windy Whistles has an unnamed G3.5 counterpart and a similar name to G1 Wind Whistler. Lauren Faust mentioned on Twitter and Ponychan in 2013 having wanted to make "RD's mom" G1 Firefly; G1 Firefly's G4 counterpart(s) ended up instead being General Firefly and Issue 01 Unnamed Mare - Firefly. Bow and Windy were designed by Kora Kosicka. Depiction in the series Windy Whistles is alluded to in Fall Weather Friends when Rainbow Dash says, "Look, Ma, no wings!" Bow Hothoof and Windy Whistles first appear in Parental Glideance when Scootaloo slingshots herself to their house in Cloudsdale. Upon meeting them, Scootaloo is thrilled to the point of uncontrollable, high-pitched squealing. She tells Bow and Windy that she's doing a school report about their daughter Rainbow Dash, whom she considers to be her hero, and Bow and Windy are delighted to meet another pony who adores and idolizes Rainbow as much as they do. Bow and Windy give Scootaloo a tour of their home, showing her Rainbow Dash's bedroom and trophy collection. They react with shock and immense pride when Scootaloo informs them that Rainbow is a member of the Wonderbolts. They go to visit her at the Wonderbolt Academy and enthusiastically cheer her on during training, embarrassing her in front of the other Wonderbolts. Rainbow tells Scootaloo that it is because of her parents' tendency to embarrass her during competitions that she never told them about her new position. During several subsequent Wonderbolts shows and public appearances, Bow and Windy appear to eagerly cheer Rainbow Dash on, causing her continued humiliation. In the academy locker room, their excessive cheering finally pushes Rainbow over the edge, and she angrily chews them out, causing them to leave in tears. With Scootaloo's help, Rainbow realizes that her parents' overenthusiastic support made her the successful flyer she is today, and she makes amends with her parents via a private Wonderbolts show dedicated to them. Bow and Windy then join Rainbow in cheering on Scootaloo's school report. In the season eight episode The Washouts, Bow and Windy briefly appear as members of Scootaloo's fan club. In season nine's final episode The Last Problem, Bow and Windy briefly appear in a group shot during The Magic of Friendship Grows. Other depictions Rainbow Dash's parents, without individual identification, were first included in at least two of four different stories of how she got her cutie mark. IDW comics Bow and Windy appear in and on page 13. They also appear on page 24 of the My Little Pony Holiday Special 2017 comic, and are mentioned in . Chapter books In Beyond Equestria: Rainbow Dash Rights the Ship, Bow and Windy appear as hosts for Captain Celaeno and her pirate crew when they visit Cloudsdale. Software My Little Pony (mobile game) Windy Whistles and Bow Hothoof are characters in Gameloft's mobile game. The game's description of Windy Whistles states, "She's got tons of great photos of her daughter Dash. Her secret? A tripod and plenty of flash!" The game's description of Bow Hothoof states, "As Rainbow Dash's dad, he's incredibly proud -- though she'd like it if he cheered a LITTLE less loud." Merchandise Rainbow Dash's Enterplay collectible card game Marks in Time expansion set card #10 C lists the quote, "I had the Junior Speedsters chant stuck in my head for three years straight! Never got sick of it either, but my dad sure did." Quotes Parental Glideance :Bow Hothoof: Scootaloo Now, little trotter, what you say is impossible. excitedly Because nopony is a bigger fan of our Rainbow Dash than us! :Windy Whistles: My name's Windy Whistles, and I just have to say that it is a total blast to meet somepony that loves Rainbow Dash as much as we do! :Bow Hothoof and Windy Whistles: Our daughter's a Wonderbolt?! :Windy Whistles: Spitfire Nice to meet you as well, and love those goggles! Love 'em! You know, I have goggles, too. But they're mostly just for swimming. Oh, and bath time. :Bow Hothoof: Trot on, Bolts! Let's start this thing! :Windy Whistles: Wonderbolts Big Showcase! Here! We! Gooooooooo! :Bow Hothoof: Rip it up and tear! It! Down! :Windy Whistles: Then build it back up again and tear it back down again! :Windy Whistles: First of all, great job yelling at us, sweetie. No one sniffs can make their parents feel more worthless than you! :Bow Hothoof: tears Your words were direct, clear, and... so painful! Is there nothing you can't do?! :Windy Whistles: I'm telling you, I just can't see a thing. Scootaloo, you are just so great at blindfolds! :Bow Hothoof: It's true. You must tell me what kind of knot you used. Uh, falconer's knot? Wait, no! A farmer's loop! :Windy Whistles: Oh, honey, thank you. But you didn't have to do all this. It's kind of whispers embarrassing. :Bow Hothoof: Eh, it is a bit much. Gallery References es:Bow Hothoof y Windy Whistles pl:Bow Hothoof i Windy Whistles ru:Винди Вислс и Боу Хот Хуф Category:Parents Category:Supporting characters Category:Featured articles